mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Подземелья и Дискорды/Галерея
. 1= Упаковываясь ---- Fluttershy packs earmuffs in a saddlebag S6E17.png Fluttershy_packing_a_saddlebag_S6E17.png Fluttershy_picking_up_a_bit_purse_S6E17.png Discord_appears_with_a_tea_set_S6E17.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Discord's_arrival_S6E17.png Discord_sees_Fluttershy_packing_a_bag_S6E17.png Discord_getting_excited_S6E17.png Discord_holding_Fluttershy_close_S6E17.png Discord_--just_for_the_two_of_us---_S6E17.png Discord_lounging_on_a_beach_chair_S6E17.png Discord_lounging_on_the_beach_in_Fluttershy's_cottage_S6E17.png Discord_blowing_sand_in_Fluttershy's_direction_S6E17.png Fluttershy_stares_at_the_sprinkling_sand_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--Princess_Celestia's_taking_us--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--I_just_found_out--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_looking_embarrassed_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_with_bulging_eyeballs_S6E17.png Discord_looking_upset_at_Fluttershy_S6E17.png Discord_holding_tea_set_while_disappointed_S6E17.png Discord_--I_wasn't_thirsty_anyway--_S6E17.png Discord_folding_up_the_tea_set_S6E17.png Discord_tucks_tea_set_into_his_'collar'_S6E17.png Fluttershy_thinking_of_an_idea_S6E17.png Fluttershy_comes_up_with_an_idea_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--if_you're_looking_for_something_to_do--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--spend_the_evening_with_Spike_and_Big_Mac--_S6E17.png Discord_laughing_at_Fluttershy's_suggestion_S6E17.png Discord_stares_nonplussed_at_Fluttershy_S6E17.png Discord_--you_aren't_kidding--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--they're_very_nice--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--they_have_a_'top_secret'_thing_they_do--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--it's_not_a_very_good_secret--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--you'd_have_fun_with_them--_S6E17.png Discord_--Fun-_With_sidekicks---_S6E17.png Discord_--you_must_think_that_we're_in_a_dimension--_S6E17.png Discord_--where_everything_is_opposite--_S6E17.png Discord_snapping_his_claws_S6E17.png Discord_creates_an_opposite_dimension_S6E17.png Opposite_Discord_--I_want_to_hang_out_with_Spike_and_Big_Mac!--_S6E17.png Opposite_Discord_--I'm_sure_I'd_have_fun!--_S6E17.png Opposite_Fluttershy_snaps_at_Discord_S6E17.png Opposite_Fluttershy_--I'm_sick_of_being_nice_and_quiet--_S6E17.png Opposite_Discord_snapping_his_claws_S6E17.png Fluttershy_blushing_with_embarrassment_S6E17.png Discord_--let_me_explain_it_to_you--_S6E17.png Discord_calling_himself_amazing_S6E17.png Discord_dismissing_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_--forgotten_who_we're_talking_about--_S6E17.png Discord_--you_see---_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--it's_an_opportunity_to_expand--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_packing_her_bit_purse_S6E17.png Fluttershy_using_reverse_psychology_on_Discord_S6E17.png Fluttershy_looking_slyly_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_offended_--oh,_please--_S6E17.png Discord_--don't_stoop_to_tedious_reverse_psychology--_S6E17.png Discord_--you're_better_than_that--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_--it_never_hurts_to_make_new_friends--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_packing_her_bed_roll_S6E17.png Discord_--consider_it_considered--_S6E17.png Discord_poofs_out_of_Fluttershy's_cottage_S6E17.png Fluttershy_closing_up_her_saddlebag_S6E17.png Tiny_Discord_appears_in_Fluttershy's_saddlebag_S6E17.png Discord_asking_to_come_with_Fluttershy_S6E17.png Fluttershy_looks_amused_at_tiny_Discord_S6E17.png |-| 2= Главная 6 направляется в Як-Якистан ---- Sun shining bright over Ponyville S6E17.png Discord_sees_Fluttershy_off_at_the_station_S6E17.png Discord_--have_an_absolutely_fabulous_voyage--_S6E17.png Discord_snaps_his_paws_behind_his_back_S6E17.png Fluttershy_smiling_while_something_appears_in_the_distance_S6E17.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Discord's_volcano_S6E17.png Fluttershy_reprimanding_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_acting_innocent_S6E17.png Discord_--well,_it's_not_my_fault--_S6E17.png Discord_--leads_into_an_active_volcano--_S6E17.png Discord_--guess_you'll_have_to_stay--_S6E17.png Fluttershy_raising_an_eyebrow_S6E17.png Discord_--oh,_you're_no_fun--_S6E17.png Discord_snapping_his_paws_again_S6E17.png Fluttershy_watching_the_volcano_disappear_S6E17.png Fluttershy_smiling_after_the_volcano_vanishes_S6E17.png Twilight_and_friends_arrive_to_the_station_S6E17.png Applejack_--unattractive_but_functional_hikin'_boots--_S6E17.png Applejack_asks_Pinkie_if_she_forgot_anything_S6E17.png Applejack_--you're_our_resident_Yakyakistan_expert--_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_brought_yeti_food!--_S6E17.png Twilight_and_friends_confused_by_Pinkie's_words_S6E17.png Applejack_and_Big_Mac_confused_by_Pinkie_Pie_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_mentioning_the_pony-eating_yeti_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_--we're_gonna_have_so_much_fun!--_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_he_messes_with_us--_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_turn_that_yeti_into_confetti!--_S6E17.png Friendship_Express_pulls_into_the_station_S6E17.png Big_Mac_pushes_Applejack_toward_the_train_S6E17.png Applejack_--somepony's_in_an_awful_quick_hurry--_S6E17.png Applejack_--don't_y'all_have_too_much_fun--_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_onto_the_train_S6E17.png Twilight_--I_bet_you_boys_have_big_plans--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_don't_know_what_you're_talking_about--_S6E17.png Big_Mac_nodding;_Discord_rolling_his_eyes_S6E17.png Spike_--although_if_I_did--_S6E17.png Spike_--wouldn't_be_allowed_to_discuss_it--_S6E17.png Rarity_rolling_her_eyes_at_Spike_S6E17.png Twilight_saying_goodbye_to_Spike_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_in_much_anticipation_S6E17.png Applejack_waves_goodbye_to_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Twilight_waving_goodbye_S6E17.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_waving_goodbye_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_and_Big_Mac_wave_goodbye_to_Mane_Six_S6E17.png |-| 3= "Мальчишник?" ---- Discord, Spike, and Big Mac at the train station S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_whispering_to_Spike_S6E17.png Spike_whispers_back_to_Big_McIntosh_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_looking_over_at_Discord_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_come_to_a_decision_S6E17.png Discord_poofs_a_magazine_into_his_hands_S6E17.png Discord_pretends_to_read_a_magazine_S6E17.png Discord_praying_for_Spike_and_Big_Mac_to_stay_away_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_McIntosh_approach_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_greets_Spike_and_Big_McIntosh_S6E17.png Discord_--wish_I_could_stay_and_chat--_S6E17.png Discord_--but_I_don't_want_to--_S6E17.png Spike_stops_Discord_from_leaving_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_McIntosh_hesitant_S6E17.png Spike_--what_are_you_up_to_tonight---_S6E17.png Discord_smacks_himself_with_his_paw_S6E17.png Discord_--oh,_here_we_go...--_S6E17.png Spike_invites_Discord_to_hang_out_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_smile_nervously_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_--oh,_Twilight's_friend--_S6E17.png Discord_--Applejack's_monosyllabic_brother--_S6E17.png Discord_--if_only_I_weren't_super_busy--_S6E17.png Discord_crosses_his_arms_in_irritation_S6E17.png Spike_--guys'_night_will_just_be_you_and_me--_S6E17.png Discord_intrigued_by_guys'_night_S6E17.png Discord_appears_in_front_of_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_--a_rowdy_evening_of_reckless_revelry---_S6E17.png Discord_excited_about_zoot_suits_S6E17.png Discord_excited_about_swing_dancing_S6E17.png Discord_excitedly_clapping_his_hands_S6E17.png Spike_--something_like_that--_S6E17.png Spike_--three_of_us_would_be_way_better_than_two--_S6E17.png Big_Mac_nervously_nodding_his_head_S6E17.png Discord_stroking_his_beard_S6E17.png Spike_--too_bad_you're_busy--_S6E17.png Discord_briefly_poofs_away_from_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_returns_in_a_toupee_and_behind_a_desk_S6E17.png Discord_--I_suppose_I_could_squeeze_you_in--_S6E17.png Discord_pressing_the_intercom_button_S6E17.png Discord_--that's_what_I_call_Princess_Celestia--_S6E17.png Discord_--tonight_is_guys'_night--_S6E17.png Discord_gestures_toward_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_look_at_each_other_confused_S6E17.png Discord_hugging_Big_McIntosh_and_Spike_S6E17.png Discord_--you_get_to_bask_in_my_greatness--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_do_like_basking_in_things--_S6E17.png Spike_whispering_in_Discord's_ear_S6E17.png Discord_--the_fun_starts_when_I_arrive--_S6E17.png Discord_bids_adieu_to_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_watch_Discord_disappear_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_question_their_decision_S6E17.png |-| 4= "Сверхсекретный" мальчишник Спайка и Большого Маки начинается ' ---- Sun setting over Ponyville S6E17.png Spike_--we_have_sundown--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_declare_tonight's_guys'_night--_S6E17.png Spike_excited_--officially_open!--_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_excited_to_begin_guys'_night_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_McIntosh_sugarlump_rump_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_run_around_each_other_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_dancing_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_gut_bump_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_excited_for_guys'_night_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_hear_fanfare_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_enter_the_castle_lobby_S6E17.png Discord_duplicates_blowing_trumpets_S6E17.png Super-tiny_Discord_enters_the_castle_S6E17.png Super-tiny_Discord_makes_an_announcement_S6E17.png Super-tiny_Discord_--the_purveyor_of_pandemonium--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_looking_at_each_other_S6E17.png Super-tiny_Discord_imitating_fanfare_S6E17.png Super-tiny_Discord_introduces_Discord_S6E17.png Smoke_around_banner_of_basketball_player_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_jumps_through_the_banner_S6E17.png Discord_dribbling_a_basketball_S6E17.png Discord_shooting_the_basketball_S6E17.png Basketball_bursts_into_confetti_over_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_ready_for_guys'_night_with_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_--shall_we_hop_to_it---_S6E17.png Discord_holding_a_rolled-up_list_S6E17.png Discord_unrolls_a_very_short_list_S6E17.png Discord_--it's_rather_short--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_looking_uncertain_S6E17.png Spike_--actually,_we're_staying_here--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_hope_you_like_awesome_games!--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_claw-hoof-bump_S6E17.png Discord_excited_to_play_games_S6E17.png Discord_--I_love_games--_S6E17.png Discord_begins_guys'_night_with_Spike_and_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_creates_a_game-playing_room_S6E17.png Discord_holding_bowl_of_paper_slips_S6E17.png Discord_reading_a_slip_of_paper_S6E17.png Discord_--this_is_an_easy_one--_S6E17.png Discord_begins_his_turn_in_pony_charades_S6E17.png Discord_changing_his_appearance_S6E17.png Discord_imitating_Princess_Celestia_S6E17.png Discord_showing_off_his_Celestia_impression_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_stare_blankly_at_Discord_S6E17.png Celestia-cord_--oh,_come_on!--_S6E17.png Spike_--I'm_talkin'_about_a_real_game--_S6E17.png Discord_recalling_The_Return_of_Harmony_S6E17.png Discord_--those_were_the_days--_S6E17.png Cat_made_of_Celestia's_mane_leaves_Discord's_lap_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_and_Mac_back_in_the_castle_lobby_S6E17.png Spike_running_to_the_throne_room_S6E17.png Discord_and_Big_McIntosh_standing_in_silence_S6E17.png Discord_--it_can_only_get_better_by_adding_me--_S6E17.png Discord_and_Big_Mac_go_to_the_throne_room_S6E17.png Spike_--where_evil_reigns_supreme--_S6E17.png Spike_--a_small_band_of_warriors_stands_tall--_S6E17.png Spike_shining_a_flashlight_on_his_face_S6E17.png Spike_presents_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Discord_in_complete_shock_S6E17.png |-| 5= 'Игра "Огры и Темницы" ---- Discord, Spike, and Big Mac around the Cutie Map S6E17.png Discord looking down at the game board S6E17.png Spike --the best game ever--- S6E17.png Discord_rolling_his_eyes_condescendingly_S6E17.png Spike_explains_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Spike_--defeat_the_evil_Squid_Wizard--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_sharing_an_inside_joke_S6E17.png Spike_holding_Squizard_character_stand_S6E17.png Spike_laughing_to_himself_S6E17.png Discord_getting_increasingly_impatient_S6E17.png Spike_regains_his_composure_S6E17.png Spike_--the_last_free_city_in_Spiketopia--_S6E17.png Spike_--that's_the_name_of_the_land--_S6E17.png Spike_mentioning_Princess_Shmarity_S6E17.png Spike_starting_to_sweat_S6E17.png Spike_--a_normal_name_in_Spiketopia--_S6E17.png Spike_sweating_and_blushing_S6E17.png Discord_--your_romantic_delusions_are_safe_with_me--_S6E17.png Discord_zipping_his_muzzle_S6E17.png Spike_holding_O&O_character_creation_sheet_S6E17.png Discord_thinking_about_his_character_name_S6E17.png Discord_proposes_using_his_own_name_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_grin_at_each_other_S6E17.png Spike_--you_get_to_use_your_imagination--_S6E17.png Spike_holding_Garbunkle_character_stand_S6E17.png Spike_--treats_me_with_the_utmost_respect--_S6E17.png Discord_clipping_his_toenails_S6E17.png Spike_explaining_his_character_stats_S6E17.png Discord_blow-drying_his_mane_S6E17.png Spike_sets_down_Sir_McBiggen_character_stand_S6E17.png Discord_making_a_castle_of_cards_S6E17.png Spike_explaining_Sir_McBiggen's_character_S6E17.png Spike_--would_not_besmirch_his_honor--_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_affirming_Spike's_words_S6E17.png Discord_lying_in_a_floating_bed_S6E17.png Spike_--and_so_it_came_to_pass--_S6E17.png Spike_holding_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_stands_S6E17.png Spike_--vowed_to_rid_Spiketopia--_S6E17.png Discord_listening_to_Spike_S6E17.png Discord_deflating_like_a_balloon_S6E17.png Spike_asks_for_Discord's_character's_name_S6E17.png Discord_--I_already_have_the_best_name--_S6E17.png Discord_half-suggesting_Captain_Wuzz_S6E17.png Spike_--Captain_Wuzz_it_is!--_S6E17.png Discord_grumbling_irritably_S6E17.png Spike_asks_for_Discord's_character_class_S6E17.png Spike_listing_several_character_classes_S6E17.png Discord_snorting_impatiently_S6E17.png Discord_--I_suggest_we_take_a_break--_S6E17.png Discord_holding_paint_can_and_paintbrush_S6E17.png Spike_--you'll_love_it_once_we_get_started--_S6E17.png Spike_rolling_a_d20_S6E17.png Spike_--how_'bout_an_Archer---_S6E17.png Discord_--sounds_just_as_miserable--_S6E17.png Discord_half-accepts_the_Archer_class_S6E17.png Spike_sets_down_Captain_Wuzz_character_stand_S6E17.png Spike_asks_Big_Mac_if_he's_ready_to_play_S6E17.png Spike_acting_ominous_to_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_ready_to_start_playing_S6E17.png Spike_asks_Discord_if_he's_ready_S6E17.png Spike,_Big_Mac,_and_Discord_in_the_throne_room_S6E17.png |-| 6= Дискорд играет в игру ---- Spike reading the game manual S6E17.png Spike_rolling_the_dice_S6E17.png Spike_--we_find_ourselves_trapped--_S6E17.png Spike_--the_bars_are_locked_tight--_S6E17.png Discord_raising_an_eyebrow_S6E17.png Spike_--the_bars_exist_in_our_imagination--_S6E17.png Discord_--you_describe_things--_S6E17.png Discord_--then_we_pretend_it's_real--_S6E17.png Spike_--it_is_real_in_our_imagination--_S6E17.png Spike_--what_do_you_wanna_do---_S6E17.png Discord_--curse_myself_for_attending_this--_S6E17.png Discord_--you_mean_in_the_game--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_roll_this_twenty-sided_die--_S6E17.png Discord_behind_a_wall_of_bars_S6E17.png Discord_--demand_for_the_immediate_release--_S6E17.png Spike_--that's_a_big_risk--_S6E17.png Spike_--you_have_to_roll_a_seventeen_or_higher--_S6E17.png Spike_rolling_d20_for_Discord's_action_S6E17.png Multi-sided_dice_rolling_S6E17.png Spike_looking_at_the_manual_S6E17.png Spike_--the_guard_gets_mad--_S6E17.png Discord_takes_the_manual_from_Spike_S6E17.png Discord_looking_at_the_manual_S6E17.png Discord_pointing_at_parsnip_spell_S6E17.png Discord_--I_transform_him_into_a_parsnip--_S6E17.png Spike_--you_need_eleven_Intelligent_points--_S6E17.png Spike_--Transform_Into_Root_Vegetable_spell--_S6E17.png Discord_--I'm_not_intelligent---_S6E17.png Discord_tossing_the_manual_aside_S6E17.png Spike_rolling_the_d20_again_S6E17.png Spike_looks_at_the_die_roll_result_S6E17.png Spike_--the_spell_backfires--_S6E17.png Spike_--your_claws_grow_leaves--_S6E17.png Spike_starting_to_laugh_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_starts_to_laugh_S6E17.png Discord_getting_angry_S6E17.png Spike_rolls_d20_as_Big_Mac_laughs_S6E17.png Spike_--he_calls_his_friends_over--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_laugh_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_--don't_you_laugh_at_me,_Big_Mac!--_S6E17.png Discord_--does_it_really_say_that---_S6E17.png Discord_looks_at_the_manual_again_S6E17.png Spike_rolls_the_d20_once_again_S6E17.png Spike_--everypony_laughs_harder!--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_crack_up_with_laughter_S6E17.png Discord_tosses_the_manual_away_again_S6E17.png Discord_--I_seal_Sir_McBiggen--_S6E17.png Discord_--in_a_magic_bubble--_S6E17.png Discord_--until_he_stops_laughing!--_S6E17.png Spike_--I_told_you,_you_can't_do_magic!--_S6E17.png Discord_seething_with_rage_S6E17.png Magic_bubble_appears_around_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Big_Mac_inside_a_magic_bubble_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_flailing_in_the_bubble_S6E17.png Discord_seals_Big_Mac_in_a_bubble_S6E17.png Spike_tells_Discord_to_cut_it_out_S6E17.png Discord_--this_game_is_insufferable!--_S6E17.png Discord_--let_me_show_you_a_real_guys'_night!--_S6E17.png Discord_about_to_make_a_new_guys'_night_S6E17.png |-| 7= Мальчишник Дискорда ---- Discord teleports to his own guys' night S6E17.png Discord_praising_his_own_guys'_night_S6E17.png Discord_coming_out_of_the_saxophone_S6E17.png Stallion_and_mare_dancing_in_jazz_club_S6E17.png Discord_dancing_with_stallion_S6E17.png Discord_lying_on_table_S6E17.png Discord_--This_is_what_guys'_night_is_all_about--_S6E17.png Discord_--Am_I_right--_S6E17.png Discord_and_Big_Mac_look_at_attractive_mare_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_staring_at_attractive_mare_S6E17.png Big_Mac_approves_of_Discord's_guys'_night_S6E17.png Spike_setting_up_the_game_again_S6E17.png Discord_clears_game_off_the_club_table_S6E17.png Discord_--I_don't_think_so--_S6E17.png Discord_--let's_have_a_drink--_S6E17.png Stallions_having_drinks_at_the_club_bar_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_and_Mac_appear_at_the_bar_S6E17.png Discord_offers_Spike_and_Mac_milkshakes_S6E17.png Discord_gives_Spike_a_chocolate_milkshake_S6E17.png Spike_wants_to_go_back_to_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Discord_--how_'bout_a_different_game---_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_Big_Mac,_and_dogs_play_poker_S6E17.png Discord_peeks_at_Spike's_cards_S6E17.png Discord_--those_are_very_bad_cards--_S6E17.png Spike_throws_cards_in_Discord's_face_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_and_Mac_appear_on_the_dance_floor_S6E17.png Discord_dancing_to_swing_music_S6E17.png Discord_dancing_the_Charleston_S6E17.png Discord_makes_it_rain_balloons_S6E17.png Discord_giving_Spike_a_dancing_trophy_S6E17.png Spike_tossing_the_trophy_aside_S6E17.png Spike_yelling_Discord's_name_S6E17.png Discord_glaring_at_Spike_S6E17.png Discord_looking_sinister_at_Spike_S6E17.png Spike_--we_don't_wanna_do_these_things--_S6E17.png Spike_--we_wanna_play_our_game--_S6E17.png Discord_appalled_at_Spike's_suggestion_S6E17.png Discord_offended_--sit_and_watch---_S6E17.png Discord_--we'll_play_your_game--_S6E17.png Discord_looms_sinisterly_over_Spike_and_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_zaps_Spike_and_Big_Mac_with_magic_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_zapped_by_Discord_S6E17.png |-| 8= "Огры и Темницы" становится реальной (и страшной) ---- Spike and Big Mac appear in the game world S6E17.png Spike_and_Mac_inside_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Spike_notices_Big_Mac's_new_appearance_S6E17.png Big_Mac_appears_as_Sir_McBiggen_S6E17.png Big_Mac_happy_to_be_in_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Big_Mac_gives_a_thrilled_--eeyup!--_S6E17.png Spike_appears_as_Garbunkle_the_wizard_S6E17.png Spike_--we're_in_the_game!--_S6E17.png Spike_casting_a_spell_S6E17.png Spell_aiming_at_a_multi-sided_die_S6E17.png Dice_split_into_several_dices_S6E17.png Garbunkle_holding_a_magic_staff_S6E17.png Garbunkle_casting_a_freezing_spell_S6E17.png River_magically_freezes_over_with_ice_S6E17.png Garbunkle_firing_another_magic_spell_S6E17.png Magic_spell_fires_upon_a_giant_die_S6E17.png Giant_die_magically_sprouts_wings_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_looking_at_flying_dice_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_draws_his_broadsword_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_cuts_through_a_tree_S6E17.png Tree_falls_over_in_front_of_Sir_McBiggen_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_cuts_another_tree_in_half_S6E17.png Sliced_tree_falls_over_before_McBiggen_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_jumping_through_the_air_S6E17.png Sliced_cardboard_scene_transition_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_sheathing_his_sword_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_sugarlump_rump_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_dancing_happily_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_Sir_McBiggen_excited_S6E17.png Garbunkle_calls_out_to_Discord_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_on_the_game_board_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_look_at_the_clouds_S6E17.png Discord_appears_as_a_cloud_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--he's_using_his_scary_voice--_S6E17.png The_Squizard_and_his_forces_appear_S6E17.png Close-up_on_Squizard's_face_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_looking_scared_S6E17.png Cloud_Discord_--you're_welcome--_S6E17.png Squizard_commands_his_forces_to_attack_S6E17.png Squizard_and_skeleton_puppets_charge_forward_S6E17.png Squizard_and_skeletons_charge_at_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Garbunkle_crying_out_--run!--_S6E17.png Squizard_and_skeletons_chase_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_running_away_S6E17.png Squizard's_skeleton_archers_appear_S6E17.png Skeleton_archers_firing_arrows_S6E17.png Cardboard_arrows_fly_through_the_air_S6E17.png Arrows_fly_toward_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_levitating_his_shield_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_completely_surrounded_S6E17.png Cloud_Discord_--if_you_roll_a_fifteen_or_higher--_S6E17.png Cloud_Discord_--fourteen_or_lower_and,_well...--_S6E17.png Cloud_Discord_laughing_maniacally_S6E17.png Cloud_Discord_--you_get_the_idea--_S6E17.png Giant_d20_rolls_out_of_Cloud_Discord's_mouth_S6E17.png Giant_d20_lands_on_the_ground_S6E17.png Discord_appears_on_a_giant_dice_S6E17.png Discord_--lucky_you!--_S6E17.png Arrows_strike_Sir_McBiggen's_shield_S6E17.png Squizard_continues_to_chase_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_run_into_a_cave_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_take_shelter_behind_a_giant_die_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_out_of_breath_S6E17.png Discord_appears_before_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_screaming_in_fear_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_glare_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_--I'd_cover_the_entrance_if_I_were_you--_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_draws_his_sword_again_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_running_into_battle_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--this_isn't_funny!--_S6E17.png Discord_--isn't_this_what_every_gamer_wants---_S6E17.png Discord_--to_live_the_game---_S6E17.png Discord_points_his_claw_menacingly_at_Garbunkle_S6E17.png Discord_transforming_S6E17.png Discord_transforms_into_the_Squizard_S6E17.png Garbunkle_startled_by_the_Squizard_S6E17.png Squizard_zaps_Garbunkle_with_magic_S6E17.png Garbunkle_shields_himself_from_Squizard's_magic_S6E17.png Garbunkle_jumping_away_from_Squizard's_magic_S6E17.png Garbunkle_returns_fire_upon_the_Squizard_S6E17.png Squizard_attacks_Garbunkle_with_magic_S6E17.png Garbunkle_running_into_a_wall_S6E17.png Garbunkle_looking_up_at_the_Squizard_S6E17.png Squizard_and_his_forces_with_captured_McBiggen_S6E17.png Sir_McBiggen_dropped_onto_Garbunkle_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--this_kinda_hurts!--_S6E17.png Tiny_Discord_appears_on_Garbunkle's_nose_S6E17.png Tiny_Discord_--it's_the_little_details--_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--Discord,_this_is_awful!--_S6E17.png Squizard_--Spiketopia_will_be_mine!--_S6E17.png Squizard_--Rarity_shall_be_my_bride!--_S6E17.png Squizard_--I_mean,_Shmarity--_S6E17.png Squizard_shoots_magic_at_Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_zapped_with_magic_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_jolting_with_electricity_S6E17.png Garbunkle_and_McBiggen_singed_on_the_ground_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--why_are_you_doing_this---_S6E17.png Discord_--why_did_you_invite_me---_S6E17.png Garbunkle_--because_we_felt_bad_for_you!--_S6E17.png Discord_completely_stunned_S6E17.png Discord_in_utter_shock_S6E17.png Discord_angrily_snaps_his_paws_S6E17.png |-| 9= Разочарование в Дискорде / Смущение / Премирение ' ---- Ogres & Oubliettes character stands S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_and_Big_Mac_return_to_the_throne_room_S6E17.png Spike_--we're_okay,_we're_okay!--_S6E17.png Spike_--no_thanks_to_you,_Discord!--_S6E17.png Discord_--you_felt_sorry_for_me---_S6E17.png Discord_pouting_angrily_at_Spike_S6E17.png Spike_--you_practically_begged_her_to_stay!--_S6E17.png Spike_--you_were_just_standing_there,_all_alone!--_S6E17.png Discord_in_stunned_silence_S6E17.png Discord_--I'm_supposed_to_feel_sorry_for_you--_S6E17.png Discord_--because_I'm_me--_S6E17.png Discord_--and_you're_you--_S6E17.png Spike_--we_only_invited_you_to_be_nice--_S6E17.png Spike_--you're_kind_of_a_weirdo--_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_agreeing_with_Spike_S6E17.png Discord_--I_ruined_your_night--_S6E17.png Discord_--you_don't_even_think_I'm_cool---_S6E17.png Discord_completely_mortified_S6E17.png Discord_poofs_a_paper_bag_onto_his_head_S6E17.png Discord_hangs_his_head_in_shame_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_look_at_ashamed_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_--I_have_a_lot_of_other_friends--_S6E17.png Spike_glad_that_Discord_is_leaving_S6E17.png Discord_taking_his_leave_of_the_game_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_turn_away_from_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_bidding_farewell_to_Garbuckle_S6E17.png Discord_bidding_farewell_to_Sir_McBiggun_S6E17.png Discord_--may_providence_smile_upon_thee--_S6E17.png Discord_--rid_Spiketopia_of_the_dreaded_Squizard--_S6E17.png Discord_--when_I_say_it_that_way--_S6E17.png Discord_leaving_the_castle_throne_room_S6E17.png Discord_poofing_out_of_the_throne_room_S6E17.png Spike_feeling_sorry_for_Discord_S6E17.png Spike_--it's_better_this_way,_right---_S6E17.png Spike_--he's_off_somewhere_by_himself--_S6E17.png Spike_--all_alone..._with_no_friends--_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_feeling_ashamed_S6E17.png Spike_clearing_his_throat_S6E17.png Spike_halfheartedly_continues_the_game_S6E17.png Spike_--who_am_I_kidding---_S6E17.png Spike_--we_should_give_him_another_chance--_S6E17.png Big_McIntosh_nodding_in_agreement_S6E17.png Spike_calling_out_to_Captain_Wuzz_S6E17.png Discord_poofs_back_into_the_throne_room_S6E17.png Discord_--you_realized_how_amazing_I_am--_S6E17.png Discord_grinning_with_excitement_S6E17.png Spike_and_Big_Mac_staring_unamused_at_Discord_S6E17.png Discord_looking_embarrassed_again_S6E17.png Discord_--that's_not_what_I_meant_to_say--_S6E17.png Discord_trying_to_apologize_S6E17.png Discord_struggling_to_apologize_S6E17.png Spike_doesn't_know_what_Discord_is_trying_to_say_S6E17.png Discord_still_struggling_to_apologize_S6E17.png Spike_--can't_hear_you--_S6E17.png Discord_--I'm_trying_to_say_I'm_sorry--_S6E17.png Discord_apologizes_to_Spike_and_Big_Mac_S6E17.png Discord_out_of_breath_S6E17.png Discord_--before_this_evening_gets_any_sappier--_S6E17.png Discord_holding_his_O&O_character_stand_S6E17.png Discord_sets_his_character_stand_on_the_table_S6E17.png Big_Mac_whispering_to_Spike_again_S6E17.png Spike_likes_Big_McIntosh's_idea_S6E17.png Spike_--forgot_the_board_and_the_pieces--_S6E17.png Discord_raises_his_eyebrow_at_Spike_S6E17.png Spike_--the_whole_game_coming_to_life--_S6E17.png Spike_--the_best_thing_ever!--_S6E17.png Spike_--Big_Mac_and_I_were_wondering--_S6E17.png Spike_--what_if_you_toned_it_down--_S6E17.png Discord_rubs_his_hands_with_anticipation_S6E17.png |-| 10= 'Главная Шестерка возвращается / "Огры и Темницы" становится реальной (и веселым) ---- Mane_Six_returning_home_S6E17.png Twilight_opening_doors_S6E17.png Twilight_and_friends_in_surprise_S6E17.png Ponies_watch_Discord,_Spike,_and_Big_Mac_play_S6E17.png Skeleton_puppets_charge_from_the_left_S6E17.png Skeleton_puppets_charge_from_the_right_S6E17.png Garbuckle_--I've_got_your_back,_Captain_Wuzz!--_S6E17.png Garbuckle_zapping_a_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png McBiggun_slices_through_a_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png Captain_Wuzz_fires_arrow_through_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png Ogres_&_Oubliettes_players_fighting_furiously_S6E17.png Garbuckle,_McBiggun,_and_Wuzz_out_of_breath_S6E17.png Garbuckle,_McBiggun,_and_Wuzz_hear_the_Squizard_S6E17.png Squizard_approaching_Garbuckle,_McBiggun,_and_Wuzz_S6E17.png Captain_Wuzz_--follow_my_lead!--_S6E17.png Captain_Wuzz_preparing_to_shoot_an_arrow_S6E17.png Captain_Wuzz_fires_an_arrow_at_Squizard_S6E17.png Garbuckle_fires_a_spell_at_Wuzz's_arrow_S6E17.png Flaming_arrow_flies_through_the_air_S6E17.png Flaming_arrow_bounces_off_giant_die_S6E17.png Flaming_arrow_flies_at_Squizard's_back_S6E17.png Squizard_struck_by_the_arrow_S6E17.png The_Squizard_retreating_S6E17.png Garbuckle,_McBiggun,_and_Wuzz_victorious_S6E17.png Garbuckle_and_Captain_Wuzz_high-five_S6E17.png Discord,_Big_Mac_and_Spike_LARPing_S6E17.png Garbuckle,_McBiggun,_and_Wuzz_celebrating_S6E17.png Discord_looking_back_at_Fluttershy_S6E17.png Fluttershy_nods_to_Discord_with_pride_S6E17.png Twilight_--we_should_just_close_the_door--_S6E17.png Twilight_Sparkle_--whatever_this_is--_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_--no_way!--_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_totally_want_in!--_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_don't_know_what_it_is--_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_--super_duper_fun!--_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_jumping_into_the_game_world_S6E17.png Rainbow_Dash_becomes_a_thief_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_into_the_game_world_S6E17.png Pinkie_Pie_becomes_a_bard_S6E17.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_cheer_--guys'_night!--_S6E17.png Discord_and_friends_about_to_battle_S6E17.png Discord_and_friends_surrounded_by_skeleton_puppets_S6E17.png Army_of_Squizard's_skeleton_soldiers_S6E17.png Discord,_Spike,_Big_Mac,_RD,_and_Pinkie_jump_into_action_S6E17.png |-| en:Dungeons & Discords/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона